The road of life
by Aristanova
Summary: Kakashi had always walked along his path of life, not expecting to ever have his heart stolen by a wandering miko of all things, but alas the path of life is a long winding road, and ninjas should always expect the unexpected, especially when the shikon miko is concerned. Kakashi/Kagome / drabble series. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Legend

The road of life.

 **Summary:** Kakashi had always walked along his path of life, not expecting to ever have his heart stolen by a wandering miko of all things, but alas the path of life is a long winding road, and ninjas should always expect the unexpected, especially when the shikon miko is concerned.

 **Note:** This is a drabble series meaning that chapters will be 100 words. There may be a few exceptions later on but they will be far and few. If you belive that a good story can't be told with chapters on such a small scale, please leave now. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

Also, Please note, English isn't my first language. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know! 

**Chapter 1: Legend.**

There once was a time when demons ruled and roamed the land alongside the humans. It was peaceful for the most part, and prosperous, but it all changed.

An evil hanyou called Naraku had caused terror amongst all the peoples, human and demon alike. Fuelled by the shikon shards he carried, Naraku caused havoc and anguish wherever he went.

Out of fear, there were few who opposed him. An unlikely group formed, Human, hanyou and youkai, all seeking the shards to re-create the shikon no tama to finally take Naraku down for good.

Higurashi Kagome, Miko, was one of them.


	2. Higurashi Kagome

The road of life

 **Summary:** Kakashi had always walked along his path of life, not expecting to ever have his heart stolen by a wandering miko of all things, but alas the path of life is a long winding road, and ninjas should always expect the unexpected, especially when the shikon miko is concerned. 

**Note:** This is a drabble series meaning that chapters will be 100 words. There may be a few exceptions later on but they will be far and few. If you believe that a good story can't be told with chapters on such a small scale, please leave now. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy. 

Also, Please note, English isn't my first language. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know! 

Chapter 2: Higurashi Kagome.

Higurashi Kagome was anything but normal. Born in the future where demons did not exist, and pulled into the past by the call of the shikon jewel, where demons did exist, the young woman was most definitely _not_ normal.

The fact that the power of shikon jewel resided within the young woman's soul and it's physical shell resided in the flesh of her hip, only strengthened this.

Her powers sealed from birth by the evil demon, Magatsuhi, who inhabited the jewel's physical shell caused her power to be untapped. She was untrained, and weak, which was exactly what Magatsuhi wanted.


	3. The powers that be

The road of life

 **Summary:** Kakashi had always walked along his path of life, not expecting to ever have his heart stolen by a wandering miko of all things, but alas the path of life is a long winding road, and ninjas should always expect the unexpected, especially when the shikon miko is concerned.

 **Note:** This is a drabble series meaning that chapters will be 100 words. There may be a few exceptions later on but they will be far and few. If you believe that a good story can't be told with chapters on such a small scale, please leave now. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

Also, Please note, English isn't my first language. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know!

Chapter 3: The powers that be.

Power was a funny thing. It inspired so much but at the same time it caused nations to topple and break. Higurashi Kagome's power was no exception. Though small and contained within fragile arrows, the power itself was the purest pink, taming all in it's path, soothing the land and destroying unruly youkai in it's wake. 

Magatsuhi knew this and took greats pains to seal the majority of it away. It worked rather well until Kagome's incarnate, Kikyou, the previous shikon miko unsealed it. Everything changed that day, for better and for worse. 

That was the day the well broke. 

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed! You are awesome! Big thanks to 'Too-lazy-to-login' and 'Hiwaii099 (+024)'


	4. Volatile

The road of life

 **Summary:** Kakashi had always walked along his path of life, not expecting to ever have his heart stolen by a wandering miko of all things, but alas the path of life is a long winding road, and ninjas should always expect the unexpected, especially when the shikon miko is concerned.

 **Note:** This is a drabble series meaning that chapters will be 100 words. There may be a few exceptions later on but they will be far and few. If you believe that a good story can't be told with chapters on such a small scale, please leave now. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

Also, Please note, English isn't my first language. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know!

Chapter 4: Volatile.

It had started innocuously enough, the sun was shining, birds were singing and all in all it seemed to be a rather good start to the day, except for the slight pull on Kagome's soul.

Kagome always knew when Kikyou was near. Her soul screamed for it's missing part, a raw, anguished cry that pounded against her body, filling her nerves with shocking stings that had her involuntarily on edge.

It was different this time.

It felt far more...volatile, like Kikyou's powers were literally exploding from within. It was only then that Kagome realised exactly where Kikyou was.

The well!

* * *

Thank you for all the new reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story thus far! :D


End file.
